Mendel Juga Manusia
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Mengintip sedikit tentang pelajaran Biologi yang memusingkan. Teorinya Om Mendel sudah memberikan saya inspirasi. selamat membaca Mendel Holic! Judul sama isinya nggak nyambung.
1. Chapter 1

Hanya mencoba mengintip tentang kebenaran teori Mendel dan genetika semata. Satu-satunya fic saya yang tidak terdapat unsur angst di dalamnya. Santai sajalah, saya juga mau mempersiapkan diri untuk study tour besok. Jadi imajinasinya nggak sampai ke angst. Oke, happy reading aja yah!!!!!!!!

**Mendel Juga Manusia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Family/General**

**Chapter 1 : Teddy Bear**

Mata onyx itu masih saja tak berpindah pada sebuah teddy bear yang kaku dan tak mungkin bergerak. Matanya sulut pada sebuah robekan kecil di telinga teddy bear. Sesekali pemilik mata onyx itu mendekapnya dan sedikit tertarik senyuman super kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"Huh… Kenapa bisa robek seperti ini?" Ia mendengus dan melempar pandangannya ke sekerumunan manusia yang seumuran dengannya. Merah panjang, coklat jabrik, turquoise pendek. Rambut-rambut itulah yang sekilas ia lihat. Ceroboh, pemarah, centil. "Haah…. Mereka ini. Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik selain melakukan hal bodoh seperti meributkan jumlah ekor seekor rubah? Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai teman-teman seperti mereka?" Yang bergumam seperti itu kembali menatap teddy bearnya yang terkulai dengan robekan di telinga. Tak mau larut dalam kebodohan, ia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan ketiga teman-temannya yang 'payah' itu setelah menyimpan aman teddy bear.

Mata onyx itu menengadah ke arah langit dari atas pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi dari tanah. Matanya masih terlihat kebingungan yang amat sangat dan mencekik. "Hm.. bagaimana nanti ya?" Sudah sedari 15 menit yang lalu mata onyx itu terlihat begitu surau. Memang kosong, tapi kini semakin kosong dan ia hanya berdiam diri dari atas pohon.

"Menghabiskan waktu sendiri, Tuan?" Mata onyx itu beralih ke arah suara tenang yang berasal dari bawah.

HUPPP….

Deru kaki terdengar begitu hebat dan angkuh pada serangga yang diinjaknya. Mata onyx itu menghangat ketika membentuk suatu banyangan terbalik yang mirip dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecil seperti sosok di depannya.

"Tou-san terlambat 20 menit." Mata onyx itu menatap onyx yang lain.

"Hn. Maafkan Tou-san ya."

"Alasan? Alasan apa yang bisa membuatku memaafkan Tou-san?" Mata onyx itu mencoba mengitimidasi onyx lain yang lebih tua.

"Alasan ya? Tapi sebelumnya singkirkan dulu pandangan yang menusuk itu, Ryuu." Sesaat setelahnya onyx bernama Ryuu itu menerjang tubuh di depannya dan dengan cepat telah berada di gendongan pemilik onyx tua err- dewasa.

"Ahaha…. Tadi ada 'urusan' yang sangat penting dengan Kaa-san." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengelus rambut hitam Ryuu yang mencuat ke belakang.

"Hn? Sepertinya alasan itu sangat tidak bisa kuterima. Sebegitu pentingkah 'urusan' dengan Kaa-san itu? Aku rasa Tou-san yang memang tidak berniat menjemputku." Ryuu mengerucutkan bibir dan membuat onyx dewasa terkikik geli.

"Eh? Belum saatnya kau tahu alasan sebenarnya, Ryu-chan."

"Jangan diberi embel-embel –chan Tou-chan!!!!!!!!!"

"Kau juga memberikan –chan pada sebutanmu?"

"Karena Tou-san yang duluan. Huh, kalian semua memusingkan!!!"

**---MENDEL---**

Rumah bernuansa minimalis begitu mencolok di antara deretan rumah-rumah lainnya. Seorang wanita dewasa sedang menata bunga-bunga di teras rumah. Pandangannya tak ingin lepas dari rangkaian-rangkaian mawar putih yang ada di hadapannya. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya menambahkan kesan dramatikal. "Mungkin aku akan segera meninggalkan kalian, dan kalian harus tetap hidup untuk tuan putri yang menggantikanku." Wanita itu masih tersenyum dan berbalik ke arah gerbang ketika ia merasa BMW hitam bergemuruh hendak memasuki garasi.

TIIIIINN…..

Klakson khas menggema hingga wanita yang kita bicarakan tadi menghampiri pengemudinya untuk sekedar mencubit tangan iseng yang membuatnya kaget.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku sangat tidak menyukai keisenganmu itu, Sasuke." Yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum asal sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia mendekati wanita yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan pervert seperti biasa.

"Tapi aku menyukai reaksimu itu, Sakura."

"Ih….." Sakura mencubit dada suaminya dengan sangat kasar.

"Aw…. Kalau mau lagi jangan di sini." Sasuke malah menanggapinya dengan begitu santai. Perkelahian kecil tak dapat dihindari lagi. Sang suami terus-terusan menggoda sang istri yang pemarah menjadi suatu keadaan yang memungkinkannya tak terhenti. Dan itulah gunanya Tuhan menitipkan sesosok makhluk kecil mirip sang suami sebagai penengah keduanya.

"Eghem….." Ryuu sengaja berdehem dengan keras agar kedua orang tuanya berhenti bertingkah konyol di depannya.

"Ho…. Ada tuan muda Ryuu rupanya. Kenapa pulang tuan? Kenapa tidak menginap di rumah Yukio saja? Hm???" Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan Sasuke berkacak pinggang sambil membungkuk menyamai tinggi anaknya.

Sang anak hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibir di depan ibu yang siap-siap memarahinya. "Kaa-san jangan menvonisku sendiri. Ini juga salah Tou-san yang memberikan alasan konyol kepadaku sebagai jurus meminta maaf. Tou-san bilang kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san ada urusan penting jadi tidak bisa menjemputku cepat." Ryuu masih cemberut dan bergegas meninggalkan ayah ibunya di garasi yang masih saling memandang bingung.

'Sakura.'

'Hn.'

'Apa aku dulu seperti itu?'

'Begitulah, baru sadar?'

'Mendel benar juga ya?'

'Yah, tapi aku rasa dominannya keteraluan ke arahmu.'

'Maksudmu?'

'Dia dingin sekali. Setahuku kau dulu tidak begitu sewaktu kecil.'

'Ehm… benar.'

'Dan aku khawatir.'

'Tentang apa? Tenang saja, dia tidak akan menghabisi klan seperti rencana konyol pamannya itu.'

'Bukan itu. Aku khawatir kalau pervert tersembunyimu itu menular kepadanya.'

Percakapan dalam pandangan itu terhenti seketika setelah pembicara terakhir meninggalkan garasi dan segera menyusul putra tertampannya seantero Kyushu. Meninggalkan sesosok makhluk Tuhan paling sweatdropped di sana.

**---MENDEL---**

Malam hari yang hujan menambah sensasi dingin musim penghujan di Kyushu. Tak banyak orang beraktifitas di tengah hujan lebat seperti sekarang ini. Hanya makan dan tiduran atau berdiam di depan perapian sambil bercanda dengan keluarga. Atau mungkin makan malam seperti keluarga Uchiha misalnya? Dua orang yang terlihat kembar saling menukar tatapan dingin. Keduanya diam dan santai ketika menyantap masakan ibu tercinta.

Cukup 15 menit keduanya menghabiskan nasi kare dan sushi. Sementara Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya sedari tadi bergegas merapikan tempat makan dan mencuci piring di dapur. Sasuke mengambil koran di dekat meja makan dan kembali duduk di samping Ryuu sambil membaca Koran.

"Tou-san?" Ryuu memanggil Sasuke dengan suara agak berat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hn." Jawabnya dari balik Koran.

"Teddy bearku robek."

"Eh? Nanti Kaa-san yang akan menjahitkan untukmu."

"Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya."

Sasuke melepas pandangannya dari Koran dan melipatnya untuk menatap malaikat kecil di sampingnya. "Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Ryuu terdiam sesaat, kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai terasa sulit untuk diucapkan. "Um…euh… aku, aku sulit mengatakannya, Tou-san."

"Kenapa berbicara saja terasa sulit? Apakah ada sesuatu di lidahmu hingga membuatmu mengatakan hal mudah saja seperti tercekal?" Sakura yang mencuri dengar dari perbincangan dua lelaki di hatinya itu terasa tertarik pada ucapan pembicara terakhir dan menyahutnya diawali deheman super nyaring.

"Eghemmmm memang siapa yang memerlukan waktu selama 5 tahun untuk sekedar melamar?"

Ryuu sweatdropped setelah mengetahui aib Sasuke yang ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Paling tidak dia hanya membutuhkan istirahat untuk mengembalikan kata-katanya. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang menghabiskan waktu selama 5 tahun baru dirinya dilahirkan.

"Aku merasa akan ada peperangan lagi, aku pergi tidur dulu Tou-san, Kaa-san." Katanya tak bersemangat. Sasuke dan Sakura kembali bertatapan bingung saling membatin.

'Dia salah makan, Sakura?'

'Entahlah. Akan kutanyakan saja.'

"TIDAK USAH!!!!!" Sasuke keluar dari batinnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih mencuci piring-piring.

"Kenapa tidak? Ryuu itu anakku. Aku tahu saat-saat dia ada masalah. Kau ini terlalu keras kalau membiarkannya sendirian seperti itu." Sekilas Sakura merona merah ketika mendapati sosok lain menenggelamkan wajah pada tengkuknya dengan tangannya yang bersabun kini telah menyatu bersama tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja Ryuu itu laki-laki. Aku pikir dia harus berusaha menyelesaikan masalah rumitnya sendiri dulu." Jelas Sasuke yang kini berhasil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Kau yang dingin ini, kadang lebih hangat dari pada aku." Sakura tersenyum sambil membersihkan tangannya dari sabun setelah selesai mencuci piring.

"Aku dingin? Kau yakin? Bukakah aku selalu hangat untukmu? Lagi pula Uchiha Sasuke yang hangat inikan tidak pernah terkalahkan." Bantah Sasuke dengan suara berat yang terdengar dibuat-buat agar lebih menggoda.

Sakura berbalik dan menghadap suaminya sambil memutar bola mata bosan. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Ya sudah ayo!!!!."

Setelah dialog terakhir itu. Tak ada suara lain di dapur karena keduanya sudah beralih tempat.

**---MENDEL---**

Berkali-kali Ryuu mencoba meraih alam mimpi. Memutar posisi, minum obat tidur, bahkan berjalan-jalan dan duduk di balkon sudah ia lakukan demi mendapatkan nuansa tidur yang menenangkan. Tapi sepertinya pikiran Ryuu terlalu penting untuk ditinggalkan. Ia merasa harus mengatakan kata-kata yang tersimpan itu pada satu-satunya lelaki 'hebat' dalam rumahnya.

Akhir kata, bocah 8 tahun itu sampai di depan kamar orang tuanya. Ia agak bingung dengan suara-suara teriakan aneh di balik pintu itu. "Kaa-san kenapa lagi sih?" Kalimat polos seketika keluar dari mulut Ryuu yang memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tou-san…… Tou-san apakan Kaa-san sampai menjerit seperti itu? Tou-san juga kenapa malah mendesah?" Teriak Ryuu dari luar kamar.

Tak ada jawaban. Ryuu mendengus kesal karena didiamkan habis-habisan oleh Tou-sannya dan langsung masuk ke kamar yang tidak dikunci –ceroboh-. Sekarang bagian resesif dari Sakura keluar pada diri Ryuu 'mudah tersinggung.'

**CKLEKKK**

"Eh? Kalian sedang apa sih?" Tanya Ryuu yang melongo heran menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya dalam posisi aneh. Sakura menggigit lengan bawah Sasuke sambil mendekap bantal, sementara Sasuke hanya diam menahan sakit pada lengannya.

"Oh, Ryuu… Kaa-san sedang menonton film horror bersama Tou-sanmu." Jawab Sakura enteng lupa akan lengan Sasuke yang hampir terluka karena gigitannya. "Ryuu kenapa belum tidur?" Sambungnya.

Ryuu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke. Lalu ia duduk di antara mereka setelah Sasuke mematikan tayangan film horror itu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Kaa-san. Bolehkah aku bersama kalian malam ini?" Sakura mendekap Ryuu dan membaringkannya.

"Tidurlah, Kaa-san sangat senang kalau kau menemani Kaa-san di sini. Kaa-san takut pada hantu." Kata Sakura sambil sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelus lengannya yang digigit Sakura.

"Ah ya, Tou-san." Sasuke menoleh pada Ryuu yang mendekap dirinya dengan tiba-tiba sementara Sakura sudah terpejam.

"Hn. Ada apa Ryuu?"

"Em…. Apa benar kita akan pindah ke Tokyo?"

Sasuke menarik senyum tipis. Ditatapnya bola mata hitam seperti obsidian yang menerobos masuk pikirannya. "Tentu saja."

"Apa Tou-san yakin kalau di sana aku akan bahagia? Maksudku teman-teman. Apakah aku akan mendapatkan teman-teman di sana?"

"Jangan konyol. Semua orang di sana pasti akan menyukaimu dan tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik di sana." Kata Sasuke yakin.

"Mungkin aku akan merindukan teman-temanku di sini nantinya."

"Aku sudah dapat menebaknya Ryuu. Tapi Tou-san harus pindah ke Tokyo karena ada urusan penting di sana." Sasuke yang merasa iba pada anak semata wayangnya itu lalu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryuu. "Teddy bearmu bagaimana?"

"Ah, itu….. Tou-san, aku sangat menyayangi teddy bear itu. Dan aku sangat sakit kalau melihatnya terkoyak seperti tadi siang." Kini Ryuu yang diam.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryuu. "Kau merasakannya. Dan itu juga yang kami rasakan terhadapmu Ryuu. Kami akan tersakiti kalau melihatmu terluka. Karena kau adalah teddy bear bagi kami. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka dengan mengajakmu pindah ke Tokyo tanpa kebaikan untukmu."

Ryuu menatap bingung ayahnya. "Maksud Tou-san?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau di sana. Di sana ada sekumpulan orang-orang yang bagi Tou-san adalah orang konyol. Tapi kau tidak bisa menilainya sebelum kau mengetahui hatinya. Dan Tou-san yakin kalau kau akan sangat menyukai mereka." Sasuke menerangkan panjang lebar hingga anaknya sudah tertidur memeluk ibunya. Sasuke lalu tersenyum hangat, tapi tiba-tiba kehangatannya itu berubah menjadi seringai ketika mengetahui Sakura belum tidur. "Kau mencuri dengar ya dari omonganku?"

Sakura membuka mata kirinya sedikit. Melihat kondisi yang bisa dibilang gawat. "Eh, kau tahu ya kalau aku belum tidur?"

"Hh…"

"Sudahlah, jangan begitu. Eh, Sasuke bisa kau memejamkan matamu selama kau mau?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"…." Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia diam sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Sasuke dan—

'CUP'

Kecupan ringan yang lama mendarat di bibir Sasuke. Keduanya diam selama satu menit sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke yang memejam selama itu.

"Terima kasih. Untuk kebaikan hati dan kehangatan yang kau berikan pada keluarga ini."

**---MENDEL---**

Hiyaiiiiii……….. jadilah Chapter 1 dengan judul yang aneh 'Teddy Bear'. Oh-oh…. Oya, saya butuh OC wanita segera nih…. 3 orang untuk peran yang masih minat segera hubungi saya lewat REVIEW –evil smirk- beserta ciri-cirinya atau lewat PMs juga bisa kok. Terima kasih. Nggak banyak ba-bi-bu untuk yang ini, saya mau ke toilet dulu. Dadah….


	2. Chapter 2

**GYAAAAA…… bodoh-bodoh-bodoh *mengutuk diri sendiri* saya ini seharusnya melanjutkan MJM tapi malah bikin side story… parah-parah…. Well, ini side story MJM. Cerita sebelum SasuSaku pergi ke Kyushu.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mendel Juga Manusia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/ Family**

**Chapter 2 : Side Story (This pain!!!)**

Matahari yang pagi itu bersinar terlihat begitu mengesalkan, bangga telah mempermainkan semua orang. Kadang muncul, kadang menghilang di balik awan. Berupa kekesalan yang tak kunjung berakhir. Berbagai peluh berkecamuk dalam pikiran. Tetesan keringat panas pun tak mampu lagi diindahkan karena terlalu menyakitkan. Panas.

Dengan perutnya yang membuncit besar, Sakura berjalan-jalan ringan di teras rumah mewahnya. Mata jade Sakura terus membidik target pria yang melintasi rumah. Menanti sosok emo yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu kepulangannya. Sakura masih terus berjalan dan kini ia putuskan untuk keluar dari pekarangan rumah, mencari muatan udara yang berbeda untuk dirinya dan juga si calon anak.

"Hm… Sasuke belum pulang juga ya? Kemana saja sih orang itu? Bagaimana kalau aku mendadak mengalami persalinan kala I? Siapa yang akan membantuku? Well, bagaimana kalau melahirkan betulan? Oh… bodoh… Bukan lebih baik aku harus mencarinya? Aku harus kembali ke rumah, siapa tahu ia sudah pulang." Gumam Sakura dalam perjalanannya kembali ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung mebanting diri di atas sofa bludru dari Spanyol. Dalam keheningan ia berusaha mengistirahatkan perut buncitnya yang berat. Meletakkan dirinya setengah tertidur. Matanya mencoba untuk terpejam, namun beberapa saat kemudian matanya terperanjat ketika menemukan tangan kekar seorang pria mendekap dirinya dari belakang.

"Are you waiting for me?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Sakura memutar sedikit posisinya untuk sekedar memandang wajah Sasuke yang tenang dan menghangatkan.

"Ehm, hanya menunggu seperti biasa. Lagipula hari ini kau sudah berjanji untuk pulang lebih awal. Oh ya, mana peralatan bayi yang aku pesan tadi pagi?"

Sasuke terlihat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. "Eh, Sakura…. Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tak membelikannya ya? Bagaimana kalau aku melahirkan lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan?" Desak Sakura. Namun agaknya Sasuke masih tetap tenang.

"Sakura, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan peralatan bayi itu."

"Lalu apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto merekomendasikanku untuk mengola cabang dari Konoha Corp. yang ada di Kyushu. Dan itu berarti kita harus pindah ke sana."

"Yah, kalau itu yang terbaik kenapa tidak Sasuke, lagipula aku akan selalu bersamamu. Akukan men—Akhhh…" Tiba-tiba Sakura mengerang. Dipeganginya perut buncit itu di bagian bawah. Dirasanya ada sesuatu yang terus mendesak-desak perutnya. Sakura terus menahan sakit dengan mengerang dan mencengkram daster yang ia pakai.

Sementara Sasuke yang panik tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang kemungkinan besar akan melahirkan hari ini. "Sa-Sa-Sakura…. Apa kau mau melahirkan?" Tanyanya gugup. Sementara Sakura tidak menjawab apapun. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Dengan sangat merintih ia merasa ada suatu yang pecah dari dalam perutnya lalu cairan-cairan hangat dan kental keluar melewati sela-sela paha.

"AKHHHHH….. SASUKE….. SAKIT SE-KA-LI……" Sakura terus mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke panik dan dengan sigap ia menggendong Sakura dengan Bridal Style menuju mobilnya yang ada di garasi. "SASUKEEEEEEE…………"

"Bertahanlah!!!!!! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

**---MENDEL---**

Simpang siur kendaraan melintas di depan BMW milik Sasuke. Truk, sedan, sepeda, motor, semuanya melintas seolah-olah menjadi penghalang baginya dalam memacu BMW. Suasana panas yang tak bersahabat kini menghinggapi keduanya. Sasuke yang panas dengan kecemasan, sementara Sakura panas dengan kesakitannya yang luar biasa sakit. Teriakan tak terhindar dari tenggorokannya. Terus berteriak sambil mencengkram lengan baju sebelah kanan Sasuke. "Sa-su-ke…. Cepaaattt…..!!!!!!"

"I-iya… bersabarlah…. Tinggal satu bundaran lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit."

"Ce-cep-cepat!!! Huh…huh…huh…" Napas Sakura bergemuruh tak karuan. Ia beulang kali mengatur napas, mencoba mendapatkan energi yang cukup untuk saat ini.

**---MENDEL---**

BMW Sasuke telah sampai di garasi rumah sakit. Dengan bantuan dua orang perawat pria, Sasuke memapah tubuh Sakura yang bertambah berat dengan bayi di dalam perutnya. Sasuke membawa Sakura memasuki ruangan bersalin. Sasuke bergetar hebat dan tak bisa berkata apapun sementara Sakura masih mengerang kesakitan ketika mendapati bercak darah membekas pada kedua pahanya.

Sasuke dan perawat-perawat itu mengantarkan Sakura tepat di ruang bersalin. Di sana sudah ada Tsunade. Ia bertindak dengan cepat ketika melihat keadaan Sakura yang sangat gawat. "Sasuke, ini keadaan darurat. Kau bisa ke dalam setelah ada izin dariku." Tsunade berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke yang berusaha melewatinya.

"Tsunade-san, aku mau menemani istriku!!!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali ya?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku mau aku menemani Sakura."

**BLAM!!!!!!!**

Sasuke berhasil menerobos Tsunade dan membanting pintu, sementara Tsunade segera memeriksa keadaan Sakura di bagian dalamnya langsung. Daster Sakura ia singkapkan, tangannya yang telah bersarung mulai memeriksa keadaan jalur keluar bayi. Sebentar Tsunade tersenyum lalu menatap Sakura yang sedang kesakitan.

"Sakura…."

"Aaaaakhhhhh……. Tsunade-san… sa-kit sekali…." Tsunade itu lalu mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Ia mencoba menenangkannya dengan senyuman, berusaha membuat pasiennya tenang menjalani persalinan dengan dirinya. Sambil membersihkan cairan ketuban dan darah di paha Sakura, Tsunade hendak mengajak Sakura mengobrol layaknya tak sedang bersalin.

"Sakura bertahanlah.." Ujar Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi kanan Sakura. Tangan kirinya mengelus kepala Sakura, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi tangan Sakura yang terus menerus berkeringat.

"Sakura, bertahanlah untuk saat ini ya? Serviksmu sudah mulai melunak dan sudah siap untuk persalinan kala I." Kali ini Tsunade yang berkomentar seusai melihat keadaan dalam Sakura. Air ketuban dan darah pun sudah ia bersihkan, paling tidak untuk sementara.

"Tsunade-san…. SAKITTTT…….." Sakura tidak mengindahkan perkataan Tsunade. Ia terlalu sakit untuk sekedar bergerak. Vaginanya terasa begitu sakit ketika ia harus mengedan. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis. "SASUKE………."

Mendengar rintihan Sakura yang menjadi-jadi, Tsunade berpikir keras untuk segera menuntaskan persalinan kala I. "Sakura, pembukaan serviks kurang dari 4 cm dan kontraksi terjadi teratur minimal 2 kali dalam 10 menit selama 40 detik dan itu berarti kau sudah mengalami persalinan tahap Kala I." jelas Tsunade yang tak dipedulikan Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Ketiganya sama-sama panik. Erangan dari Sakura tak kunjung berhenti. Terus begitu hingga Tsunade memintanya untuk mengubah posisi menjadi setengah duduk.

"Tsunade-san?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Tsunade.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, posisi setengah duduk dapat membantu turunnya kepala janin jika persalinan berjalan lambat." Jelas Tsunade yang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. "Baiklah Sasuke, tolong kau pijat dan masase punggungnya agar tidak terlalu tegang. Aku akan membimbing Sakura untuk mengedan. " Sasuke hanya diam dan mulai memijat serta mengipasi Sakura yang kepanasan.

"SASUKEEEEE……….."

"Bertahanlah Sakura…"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku!!!" Tsunade memulai instruksinya. "Tolong kau mengambil nafas. Lalu mengedan tanpa diselingi bernapas." Pinta Tsunade.

"Huh….huh…. eeeekk……. Huh…huh..huh…"

"Sakura, bernapaslah selagi kontraksi ketika kepala akan lahir, ini akan menjaga perineum meregang pelan dan mengontrol lahirnya kepala dan mencegah robekan." Terang Tsunade lagi. Sakura hanya menuruti perkataan Tsunade. Mengedan dan terus mengedan. Ia menahan semua sakit dengan sebuah teriakan dan cengkraman pada kerah baju Sasuke.

"Ah… Sakura… teruslah mengedan, kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…………"

"Sakura terus. Ayo berjuang." Ujar Sasuke yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kepalanya nyaris tak dapat berpikir apapun. Semuanya nampak begitu tiba-tiba. Kekhawatiran dan ketegangan Sasuke memuncak ketika Sakura mulai agak kehilangan tenaga untuk mengedan. Dalam keadaan itu, Tsunade meminta Sakura kembali berusaha mengedan atau memberikan sedikit dorongan saat kepala bayi lahir, ia meletakkan satu tangan ke kepala bayi agar defleksi tidak terlalu cepat. Kemudian menahan perineum dengan satu tangan lainnya. Dan kepala bayi pun telah berhasil keluar. Tsunade lalu mengusap muka bayi untuk membersihkannya dari kotoran lendir dan darah.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh…….. huh..huh..huh…" Sakura masih terus mengedan dan mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi peluh dan lelah, juga rasa sakit yang saat ini berkumpul di satu pusat. Ia tak mampu bertahan untuk beberapa jam lagi kalau sakitnya akan terus seperti ini. Dengan gerakan yang diatur, sang bayi perlahan terdorong. Bayi yang sudah mulai terlihat dibiarkan oleh Tsunade berputar dengan sendirinya. Lalu ia menempatkan kedua tangan pada sisi kepala dan leher bayi dan malakukan tarikan lembut ke bawah untuk melahirkan bahu depan dan tarikan ke atas untuk bahu belakang.

Tsunade menyelipkan satu tangan ke bahu dan lengan bagian belakang bayi sambil menyangga kepala dan menyelipkan satu tangan lainnya ke punggung bayi untuk mengeluarkan tubuh bayi seluruhnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia meletakkan bayi tersebut diatas perut Sakura yang masih dalam keadaaan diam tak menangis.

Setelah beberapa detik, bayi itu tidak diam. Bayi itu menangis dan bernapas. "Oooeeeeekkkkkk……." Tsunade mengeringkannya, membersihkan mata. Lalu meninggalkannya bersama Sakura, membiarkan ibunya mendekap tentu saj auntuk sementara waktu.

"Sakura……. Anak kita sudah lahir." Sasuke girang dan langsung mengecup bibir Sakura yang sedang kelelahan hebat. Ia Nampak begitu bahagia bukan main setelah melihat bayinya yang sehat dan kuat. Terlebih lagi dengan jenis kelamin yang bayi itu miliki, lelaki.

"Sasuke, belum berakhir!" Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sasuke terperanjat. "Plasentanya juga harus keluar." Tambah Tsunade yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke lega. Lalu dengan sigap Tsunade memberikan oksitosin untuk merangsang uterus berkontraksi yang juga mempercepat pelepasan.

Setelahnya, Tsunade melakukan penegangan tali pusat terkendali dengan cara satu tangan diletakkan pada korpus uteri tepat diatas simfisis pubis. Selama kontraksi tangannya mendorong korpus uteri dengan gerakan dorso-kranial – ke arah belakang dan ke arah kepala Sakura. Tangan yang satu memegang tali pusat dengan klem 5-6 cm di depan vulva. Tsunade menjaga tahanan ringan pada tali pusat dan menunggu adanya kontraksi kuat. Selama kontraksi, Tsunade juga me lakukan tarikan terkendali pada tali pusat yang terus menerus, dalam tegangan yang sama dengan tangan ke uterus.

Tsunade terus melakukan penegangan tali pusat terkendali sampai tali pusat mendekati plasenta. Begitu plasenta terasa lepas, ia mengeluarkannya dengan menggerakkan tangan atau klem pada tali pusat mendekati plasenta, ia mengeluarkan plasenta dengan gerakan ke bawah dan ke atas sesuai dengan jalan lahir. Kedua tangan dapat memegang plasenta dan perlahan memutar plasenta searah jarum jam untuk mengeluarkan selaput ketuban. Dan pada akhirnya plasenta Sakura telah berhasil keluar. Tsunade kelelahan lalu menjahit semua robekan pada serviks.

**---MENDEL---**

"Uh…" Sakura merintih kecil ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan. Ia sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan setelah dirasa Sasuke masih ada di sisinya. "Sasuke?" Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke terbangun dan langsung mengusap sebagian kepala (?) Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah bangun ya?"

"Ehm… Bagaimana keadaan anak kita, Sasuke?" Kini Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut ruang rawatnya.

"Ia sedang dalam penanganan Tsunade. Sebentar lagi juga pasti akan ke sini." Dan setelahnya Sasuke mencium kening Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Mau diberi nama siapa 'dia'?" Sesaat keduanya diam lalu saling berpandangan.

"Karena ini bulan Juli, bagaimana kalau Lee Min Ho?" Usul Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan muka malas Sakura.

"Apa hubungannya Lee Min Ho dengan Juli?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih nama itu?"

"Karena aku mau."

"Aku tidak mau. Ganti namanya."

Sasuke speechless dan hanya memasrahkan nama anak pertama mereka kepada Sakura yang sepertinya lebih paham akan nama anak mereka. "Aha!!!!! Bagaimana kalau Ryuuzaki?"

"Aeh???? Ryuuzaki?"

"Benar. Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak juga sih. Tapi imbuhan –zaki itu tidak cocok disandingkan dengan Uchiha."

"Lalu maumu bagaimana Tuan Uchiha?"

"Hilangkan imbuhan –zaki."

"Uchiha Ryuu?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

**---Bersambung(kah?)---**

**Fiuh….-nyipratin keringet ke reader *langsung dibakar*- Chap 2 selesai……. Hoho….**

**Nyo……. Bales review nyo!!!!!**

**chariot330 : **Gimana ya ngomongnya???? –garuk-garuk pipi- ano.. maaf untuk chap ini belom jadi OC. Tapi tenang saja, chap depan akan saya tulis nama anda…. Terima kasih ya!!!!! Semuanya…..

**White and black crow : **Ehehe… iya.. ada sedikit dan tersembunyi.. iyah.. Terima kasih atas semangatnya!!

**Michisige Asuka :** Gimana ya ngomongnya???? –garuk-garuk pipi- ano.. maaf untuk chap ini belom jadi OC. Tapi tenang saja, chap depan akan saya tulis nama anda…. Terima kasih ya!!!!! Semuanya….. (copast)

**Fujimoto Izumi :** Hahai… OC anda akan ada di chap depan… ano… maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan ya… ehehe… tapi saya yakin anda akan suka dengan tawaran saya nanti…. Eeheh… Terima kasih reviewnya.

**Hinaruto Youchi :** Err—Yah… seperti biasa, OC baru ada di chap depan… hm… gomen ya… tapi terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya..

**Sasusaku_forever :** Iyah… terima kasih… saya juga senang bikin yang beginian.. hihi… Terima kasih reviewnya

**Sora-Chand :** SETUJU!!!!!!! Sasuke tidak pernah kalah –di atas ranjang- -ditendang Sasu-

**tenshi_kyuubi : **Yups… OC akan ada di chap depan… baca terus ya!!!!??? Terima kasih reviewnya.

**eisa ayano :** eh-eh-eh…. Gomen ya dex, baru update setelah lebih dari seminggu… adx tahukan betapa sibuknya kakak –alasan-… ehehe…peace ya??? Sekarang dah update kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya –ditembak-… Terima kasih reviewnya

**Furu-pyon :** Lagi nggak ada feel buat bikin M. lagian saya sudah taubat –taubat sambal maksudnya (kalau nggak tahu tanya saja di review –evil laugh-)- Yosh, Terima kasih reviewnya Bunda…(Bunda? Aneh rasanya saya manggil Bunda, biasanya Ibu.) Terima kasih Ibu…. (Aneh juga) Terima Kasih Furu-senpai……

**dd :** Yaps ini sudah update. Terima kasih reviewnya.

**Ninja-edit :** Ryuu imut? Seperti saya ya????=kicked= Yaps ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **Yaps… Terima kasih ya…. Ini sudah update!

**Huwwwaaaaaaaa……… selesai juga bales reviewnya……. TERIMA KASIH SEMUA…..**

**REVIEW please!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya SHOCK!**

**Document yang sudah hampir jadi malah HILANG!!!!!!**

**Terpaksa saya mengganti semua ceritanya. Huhu….-nangis Bombay- Yosh, tapi nggak papalah… yang pentingkan sekarang saya bisa update ini fic nista. Selamat membaca!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tokyo, masih sama dalam delapan tahun terakhir ini. Begitukah? Tidak. Beberapa tahun sekali pemerintah daerah melakukan pembangunan sana-sini. Hal itu merubah berbagai segi dari wilayah Tokyo. Dalam delapan tahun terakhir sedikitnya sudah ada beberapa gedung-gedung baru dan perusahaan besar di sana. Benar-benar kota maju.

Tokyo pagi hari juga begitu berbeda dengan Tokyo semalam. Kegiatan yang sudah dilaksanakan berubah menjadi pelajaran bagi penduduk dan menatap hari berikutnya dengan semangat MUDA yang membara. Seperti club malam dan diskotik pada saat itu kini telah tutup dan menghentikan aktfitasnya serta digantikan pasar swalayan dan kedai-kedai makanan ringan. Semuanya berkoar membentuk harmoni baru untuk hari yang selalu berganti.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya bahwa pada pagi hari, aktifitas malam telah terganti sempurna dengan perdagangan, maka tak salah bila saat ini ada sebuah kedai ramen yang terletak di pinggir jalan utama kota Tokyo sedang sesak akan pengunjung. Bukan karena pengunjung yang biasa makan, tapi pengunjung yang menonton aktifitas di sana.

**PLENTANGGGGG……..**

**GDEBUGG…**

**MIAUWW….**

**KTEREEEKKKKKK….**

"Aww……..…" Seorang lelaki bermata lavender merintih saat temannya yang berambut bob hitam melayangkan pukulan ke wajah stoicnya. Lelaki itu mengerang dan melepaskan pegangannya pada temannya itu.

"Neji!!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?? Cepat pegang tangan Lee, dia mabuk berat kau malah melepaskannya." Seorang wanita bercepol dua berteriak pada lelaki itu sedang dirinya memegangi kaki dan menekan perut yang dipeganginya dengan lutut.

"Bodoh kalian semua, dia bisa menendang-nendang kalau hanya Tenten yang memegangi kakinya, Neji kau bantu istrimu saja sana!" Seru seorang lelaki bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Yang dipanggil Neji hanya mengangguk dan segera membantu istrinya menenangkan si liar Lee.

Di luar dugaan, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut coklat sepunggung, bermata hazel, dan bertubuh agak gembul muncul dari bilik dapur sambil membawa teplon hitam. Dengan cepat ia memukulkan teplon itu ke kepala Lee. "HYAAAAAAA………"

**BRUKKKK**

Lee pun pingsan dengan satu benjolan besar di kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum iblis ketika mengedipkan matanya pada teman-temannya. "Luluh dalam satu serangan." Katanya bangga. Tenten menyambar teplon lalu memukulkan ringan pada wanita itu.

"Baka! Bagaimana kalau Lee gegar otak? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" Maki Tenten.

"Tenten, sudahlah yang penting si makhluk bob ini berhenti mengamuk." Kata Neji yang baru saja memindahkan Lee ke sebuah kursi panjang di sudut kedai itu.

"Neji, kau ini malah membela istri orang ya? Suaminya sendiri saja malah memainkan anjingnya daripada membela makhluk coklat ini. Izumi, kau jangan tertawa!!!"

"Eh???? Kau bilang apa?? Makhluk coklat? Tidak sadar apa kalau sendirinya juga coklat dicepol pula." Sahut wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Izumi.

"Kau belum pernah dapat pukulan dari mantan athlete kendo seperti aku ya?" Tenten sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menghajar Izumi. Izumi justru terkikik aneh. Baru saja ia akan menyiapkan teplon, tiba-tiba Kiba menarik lengannya menjauhi kumpulan itu.

"Ayo pergi Izumi." Kata Kiba. Izumi hanya mendengus sementara Tenten mengejeknya dari kejauhan. Tak lama setelahnya wanita cepolan itu menoleh ke arah suaminya yang sedang mengelus-ngelus wajah karena insiden tadi.

"Kau masih sakit Neji?" Tanya Tenten. Neji mengangguk pasti. "Ya sudah kita pulang saja. Aku harus menyiapkan untuk acara penyambutan Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Hah? Sasuke? Apa dia sudah kembali?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Hm…. Sakura bilang tadi malam mereka sampai di Tokyo."

**Mendel Juga Manusia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/ Family**

**Pairing:**

**Chapter 3 : Reunion**

"Uhuk…..Uhuk….." Sudah 39 kali Sakura batuk-batuk dalam satu jam ketika membersihkan dapur barunya yang berdebu. Hatinya memendam marah luar biasa ketika menyadari tempat yang diberikan boss Sasuke sangatlah TIDAK layak. Memang tempat itu lebih besar dari rumah mereka sebelumnya, tapi semua perabotan di sana sangat kotor. Sofa utama dan beberapa barang yang ditutup kain putih mengepulkan debu hitam jika dibuka. Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang baik bagi Sakura yng punya asma.

"Sasuke…… tempat apa ini sebenarnya??????" Sakura sudah tidak mampu memendam sesaknya, bukan apa-apa tapi asmanya bisa kambuh kalau terus-terusan menghirup debu seperti ini.

"Memangnya aku tahu?" Jawab Sasuke santai di tengah kesibukannya memindahkan beberapa perabot rumah dari ruang tamu ke dalam dapur. Sedikitpun ia tak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan rumahnya yang sangat tidak terawat. Ia begitu percaya akan kehebatan istrinya.

Sementara itu, sosok Ryuu yang masih berada di depan televisi hanya memindah-mindah channel asal. Ia terlihat tak tertarik untuk menonton acaranya, melainkan tertarik untuk memainkan remotenya. Ryuu membenamkan wajahnya dalam teddy bear yang sudah diperbaiki oleh Sakura di malam sebelum kepindahannya. Ryuu mendengus sebal tak karuan begitu teringat bahwa ia sudah berada di Tokyo. Berkali-kali ia menarik kepalanya dari teddy bear hanya untuk mengambil napas, setelah itu ia kembali membenamkan wajah. Sebal.

Jarak dapur dan ruang Ryuu berbenam ria tak terlalu jauh, hanya melongok beberapa senti saja Sakura sudah bisa melihat tingkah tak wajar anak tunggalnya. Karena khawatir tanpa sebab, Sakura menghampiri Ryuu dengan meninggalkan noda-noda debu pada wajah putihnya.

Tap….Tap…. Tap….Tap….

"Ryuu……." Bisik Sakura di dekat telinga kanan Ryuu yang wajahnya masih terbenam pada boneka beruang. Ryuu mengangkat kepalanya dan sekilas memandang Sakura lalu kembali lagi berbenam. "Hei….. Kau kenapa anakku?" Kini Sakura sudah duduk di sofa samping Ryuu lalu memeluknya.

Mau tidak mau Ryuu terhipnotis untuk membalas pelukan Sakura yang hangat. "Aku……. Ah aku masih belum bisa menerima ini Kaa-san. Aku masih belum begitu terbiasa Kaa-san. Aku…. Aku….." Ryuu terlihat bingung untuk berkata apa.

"Aku apa Ryuu?"

"Aku……."

"Aku apa?"

"Aku……."

"Aku?"

"Aku……"

"……?"

"Aku lupa mau mengatakan apa Kaa-san. Aku mau keluar dulu." Ryuu meninggalkan Ryuu dengan rasa tanpa dosa di wajahnya. Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus sebal meratapi sifat anaknya yang terkadang membuatnya bermurka durja.

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang masih meninggalkan wajah malas dan lesu. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lalu duduk di samping Sakura, ralat, tidak di samping bahkan mendepetnya karena posisi Sakura di ujung sofa.

"Haahhhhhhh…… Aku masih bingung dengan pikiran Ryuu. Kelihatannya dia belum bisa menerima kepindahan ini, huh……" Sakura mendengus kesal lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin bisa secepat itukan? Baru dua hari. Bersabarlah."

"Hn. Padahal tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal yang begitu aku rindukan, tapi anakku sendiri tak terlalu menyukainya."

"Bersabarlah Sakura." Kali ini tangan Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, membiaran istrinya terlelap untuk sesaat.

"Hmmm….. kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya Naruto dan yang lainnya ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku rindu dengan si Dobe itu."

"Yah, aku juga begitu, apalagi kalau mengingat kekonyolan kalian berdua ketika aku dan Hinata ngidam bersama-sama. Haha… lucu sekali." Mendengar tawa renyah dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung membentuk isyarat kekesalan yang tak berarti. Ia bangkit dari sofa menuju dapur.

**---MENDEL---**

Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan terlihat sedang mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya yang menggantung. Dia adalah Ryuu. Matanya beredar dari satu pandangan ke pandangan yang lain. Seolah menangkap hal-hal yang menyenangkan Ryuu kemudian tersenyum. Ternyata ia tengah mengamati segerombolan anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya memperebutkan sesuatu. Dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan berambut pink. Anak laki-laki satu berambut pirang jabrik sedang yang lain berambut hitam kecoklatan. Mereka bertiga memperebutkan sebuah buku tulis dan pena. 'Konyol' batin Ryuu.

Karena terlalu sering tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa, seorang yang berambut pirang merasa tidak nyaman lalu menghampirinya. Langkahnya terdengar berat dan tergesa-gesa. Setelah tiba di hadapan Ryuu, anak laki-laki itu lalu menjitaknya sampai diam.

PLETAKKKKK

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu? Ada yang lucu?" Tanya si anak jabrik.

Ryuu mengadh pelan sambil merengkuh teddy bearnya. "Hn? Kenapa? Kau percaya diri sekali sih kalau aku menertawakanmu." Jawabnya enteng. Si jabrik lalu menarik kerah baju Ryuu hngga ia terjatuh terjembam di tanah.

GEDEBUGG…….

"Aw….. Lututku berdarah." Keluh Ryuu entah pada siapa. Kemudian dua teman si jabrik berlari menghampiri keduanya. Si anak perempuan pink yang datang paling akhir melotot saat meiihat luka di lutut Ryuu.

"Ah! Berdarah. Naoru baka, kau apakan anak ini sampai berdarah begitu?" Tanya si pink sambil membalut luka Ryuu dengan plester yang tidak tahu dapat darimana.

"Aku hanya menarik kerahnya lalu dia jatuh. Memang dia lemah kok." Jawab si jabrik yang dipanggil Naoru.

"Kau ini memang anak monster Naoru, tenagamu itu luar biasa hebat jadi kalau menyentuh sedikit saja bisa menimbulkan luka." Si hitam coklat turut menyerang Naoru dengan tampang innocent kemudian membantu Ryuu berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ryuu mengangguk. "Em… Terima kasih ya!" Serunya.

Si pink masih membereskan plester dan obat-obatnya ke dalam tas sebelum bangkit dan memapah Ryuu yang sedang kesakitan. "Ya sudah. Gara-gara kau Naoru, aku jadi tidak malas untuk pergi dengan kalian. Aku di sini saja bersama anak ini."

"Aku juga tidak bisa Naoru. Aku ada janji dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk main ke rumah teman lamanya. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa pergi sediri siang ini." Kata si hitam coklat dengan santai.

Naoru geram karena kedua temannya membatalkan janjinya dengan gampang. Ia memajukan bibirnya pertanda sebal atau apalah itu namanya. Matanya yang biru cerah memicing tajam ke arah Ryuu yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Ugh… kalian menyebalkan!!!!!!" Ujarnya lalu pergi misuh-misuh. Dengan asal Naoru menaiki sepedanya menjauhi perkumpulan itu.

Ryuu masih heran dengan tingkah makhluk pirang yang baru saja melukainya itu. 'kok ada ya makhluk aneh seperti dia?' batinnya.

"Hai! Aku Mizuka dan ini Akira." Si pink mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryuu. Mau tak mau Ryuu menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Hn. Aku Ryuu. Yoroshiku." Jawab Ryuu tersenyum.

-

-

-

-

Mereka bertiga duduk di bawah pohon maple yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Dari kiri ke kanan, Ryuu, Mizuka, Akira. Ryuu masih terlihat meniup-niup luka di lututnya. Mizuka yang memperhatikan itu lalu menyenggol pundak teman barunya itu.

"Hei, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau anak pindahan ya?" Tanya Mizuka.

"Hm… aku dan orang tuaku baru saja sampai dari Kyushu."

"Kyushu??? Jauh sekali." Kata Akira. Karena merasa jaraknya dengan Ryuu terlalu jauh, ia memutuskan untuk pindah di sebelah kanan Ryuu. Jadilah Ryuu berada di tengah-tengah Mizuka dan Akira. "Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

"Kata Tousanku, dulu mereka tinggal di sini. Tapi karena tugas mereka dipindahkan ke Kyushu setelah aku lahir. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu tugasnya pindah tempat lagi di Tokyo." Jelas Ryuu.

"Kau sudah punya teman belum di sini?" Tanya Mizuka.

Ryuu menggeleng, Akira lalu merangkulnya dengan hangat. "Kalau begitu jadi teman kami saja. Kalau perlu sekolah saja bersama kami, ya?!"

"Emm… tentu saja, aku mau. Kalian baik sekali padaku." Balas Ryuu, "eng—"

"Ada apa Ryuu?" Tanya Mizuka.

"Naoru iu teman kalian jugakan? Kenapa dia pemarah sekali sih?"

"Hho… mungkin karena dia sebentar lagi punya adik, jadi dia merasa kasih sayang semua orang akan berkurang darinya." Terang Akira.

Untuk beberapa saat ketiga anak itu terdiam. Ryuu berpikir sedikit tentang teman yang tak bersahabatnya tadi. 'Adik?' pikirnya. Angin menerpa rambut anak-anak kecil itu. Suasana seperti ini sangat Ryuu sukai. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang bersama teman baru. Betapa ia ingin berteriak gembira saat ini juga. Ketika ia hendak terlelap, ia melihat bayangan kabur beberapa anak dari kejauhan yang terlihat berlari.

"Hei Akira, itukan Shiho, Kyou, Matsuya, Shishimaru, Tamaki, dan Kazuya." Teriak Mizuka membuyarkan pikiran Ryuu. Ryuu dan Akira menuju arah andang yang ditunjuk Mizuka.

Segerombolan anak kecil berlari menghampiri Akira, Mizuka dan Ryuu.

"Hai, kalian sedang apa di sini? Dan eng? Siapa anak lelaki ini?" Tanya anak lelaki berambut hitam cepak.

"Kyou, kenalkan ini Ryuu. Dia teman baru kami yang baru saja datang dari Kyushu." Kata Akira. "Dan kau Ryuu, perkenalkan ini semua teman-teman kami. Yang menanyakan kamu namanya Kyou, anak dari Paman Sai dan Bibi Ino."

"Hai Ryuu, salam kenal ya." Kata Kyou senang.

"Lalu yang pakai kacamata hitam dan agak misterius ini namanya Shiho. Yang ada tanda segitiga merahnya di pipi, dia Matsuya. Yang berbadang gembul ini Shishimaru. Nah, yang paling tampan, namanya Tamaki. Terakhir, yang matanya tidak punya pupil tapi cantik namanya Kazuya." Jelas Akira.

Ryuu mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum. "Salam kenal semuanya."

"Salam kenal Ryuu~"

**---MENDEL---**

'TOK TOK TOK'

Sakura yang mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang terus menempel di pipinya sejak beberapa detik lalu. Dasar orang tua yang payah, tahu anaknya sedang keluar langsung saja merasa bebas. Tapi agaknya Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan istrinya dengan mudah. Ia tetap memegangi dagu Sakura dengan kuat sampai mencengkramnya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku! Aku mau buka pintu." Pinta Sakura. Sasuke masih diam saja dan semakin mencekram wajah istrinya itu. "Aku janji akan meneruskannya setelah urusan dengan tamu itu selesai, okay?"

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus dan langsung membuang mukanya ke arah pintu yang dianggapnya sialan.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA………………." Seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik seerti durian menyembul dari balik pintu dan langsung memeluk Sakura yang –eghem- berbaju compang-camping. Bisa ditebakkan siapa orang itu?

"Na-Naruto…." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan itu. Mukanya memerah saat dua orang di belakang Naruto ikut memandangi penampilannya yang acak-acakan itu.

"Sakura!!!!!!!! Kami merindukanmu……. Apa kabarmu???????" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Err—aku baik, dan di belakangmu itu—" Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Hinata? Neji?" Mata Sakura membulat senang saat orang yang ia sebut mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dengan cepat Sakura memeluk Hinata. Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan penampilan yang tak kalah buruk dari Sakura, kancing kemejanya terbuka beberapa buah dan pipi serta jidatnya terkena noda err—lipstik?

"Dobe?"

"TEME????????" Naruto hendak memeluk Sasuke namun Sasuke menghindar, alhasil Naruto menyeruduk sebuah papan monopoli yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu tempat Sasuke dan Sakura bersama tadi.

"Ka-kalian tadi sedang apa? Kami mengganggu ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Oh, tidak kok. Tadi aku dan dia hanya main monopoli saja, dan yang kalah harus menerima hukuman coret di wajahnya dengan lipstikku. Hehe." Kata Sakura innocent. "Ayo silahkan masuk."

"Hmm."

**---MENDEL---**

Di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor Gubernur Tokyo, seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik duduk memanyun di depan meja belajarnya sambil mengacak-ngacak album photo milik ayahnya. Matanya beredar dari satu photo ke photo lain. Selama itu ia tak ubahnya sebagai seorang anak yang sedang sebal terhadap teman-temannya atau bahkan terhadap orang tuanya sendiri. Yah, ditinggalkan ayah dan ibu untuk suatu pesta memang tidak mengenakkan bukan? apalagi mereka hanya berpesan melalui surat memo.

Anak itu masih merengut sebal dan mengambil surat memo yang setengah jam lalu ia temukan di pintu lemari es.

_Naoru-chan, Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu ada urusan, yah semacam pesta penyambutan untuk teman lama. Maaf ya kami tidak bisa memberitahumu dimana tempatnya?! Kami takut kalau kau tahu tempatnya di rumah Paman Neji, maka kau akan menyusul ke sana dan merusak semua. Hehe, jaga rumah ya???_

_Tou-sanmu_

_Kyuubi-boy_

"Cih, dasar orang tua payah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku datang ya!"

**---MENDEL---**

"Gomen, minna—" Kata Ryuu di tengah obrolannya bersama teman-teman barunya itu. "—hari sudah semakin sore. Aku tidak enak dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san karena pergi terlalu lama. Aku pamit dulu ya?"

"Oh ya sudah, aku juga ada janji dengan Tou-san untuk suatu acara di rumah." Kata Kazuya sedangkan yang lain mengangguk paham.

Perkumpulan kecil itu telah hancur karena personilnya sudah kabur ke rumah masing-masing. Ryuu yang kakinya tadi terluka kini hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam perjalanannya menuju kediaman baru tercinta. Entah apa yang akan ia ceritakan kepada Sasuke hari ini, rasanya ia ingin melayang.

"Tou-san aku senang!!!!!!!!"

**---MENDEL---**

"Hahaha… jadi anakmu tomboy seperti Tenten ya Neji?" Tanya Sakura setengah menahan tawa saat Naruto menceritakan kehidupan kakak iparnya dengan begitu puas, yah sebelum mendapatkan death glare dari Neji tentunya. Muka Hinata juga semakin memerah saat tak sengaja tangan Naruto menyentuh tangannya. "Wah Hinata masih merah juga rupanya."

"Dia sedang hamil Sakura." Kata Neji datar. Sakura hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Baiklah, untuk Sakura mungkin ini kabar yang bagus dan membahagiakan baginya, tapi bagi Sasuke??? Bagai tersambar petir- bukan apa-apa kalau Hinata hidup bahagia dengan Naruto, tapi—

"Kau sudah berhasil membuatnya lagi, Dobe???" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedikit membentak setelah beberapa obrolan panjang itu ia habiskan dengan membaca majalah.

Dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasanya, Naruto berbangga diri sambil merangkul istrinya. "Hihihi…. Kau kalah cepat dalam hal ini, Sasuke. Sakura-chan kapan mau hamil yang kedua?"

-blush-

Wajah wanita pink itu memerah dan sukses menyumpal mulutnya sampai benar-benar tidak dapat menghentikan kalimat nista yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. "Secepatnya." Kata Sasuke cepat. "Secepatnya Sakura akan hamil, mengerti?"

-blush-

Wajah Sakura semakin merah dan menyaingi Hinata. Bahkan saking merah karena malu, Sakura hampir pingsan jika tidak disentuh oleh Hinata. "Sa-Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Huh, kalian berdua ini masih saja bertarung untuk hal-hal sepele. Oya Sasuke, Sakura, bisakah kalian datang ke rumahku nanti malam?" Tanya Neji.

"A-a untuk apa Neji?" Sakura menanggapi undangan Neji dengan tergugup-gugup.

"Hn? Semacam pesta reuni. Kau ajak juga anak lekakimu itu, umurnya dengan anakku tak jauh beda kok."

"Oh baiklah kami akan datang, iyakan Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Oya, siapa nama anakmu itu Neji?"

"Aa—Tenten yang memberi nama, namanya—"

"Tadaima~"

Suara jernih Ryuu menggema di sepanjang ruangan rumah baru Uchiha itu. Orang tua Ryuu dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk-keluar. Sosok kecil itu berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang karena luka di kakinya yang belum sembuh. Ia menuju ke pangkuan Sakura.

"Ryuu jatuh?" Tanya Sakura.

Belum sempat Ryuu menjawab, tiba-tiba Naruto mencomot pipi imut itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya ke berbagai arah. "KYAAAAAA….. anakmu imut sekali Sasuke…."

Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu kembali menatap tulisan dan gambar-gambar design rumah mewah di majalah yang ia pegang.

"Le-le-pas-kan!! Paman belum gosok gigi ya?—"

**---Bersambung---**

**Hiyaaaaiii…**

**Akhirnya bisa update fic ini…. Awalnya mau saya tamatkan di chap 3 ini, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dan diketik, ternyata terlalu maksa… **

**Dan sebelum saya lupa, saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para appresiator fic ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
